The present invention relates to a multi-layer liquid crystal panel, and more particularly to a multi-layer liquid crystal panel which can maintain a constant separation between substrates of different sizes arranged to oppose each other.
In a known multi-layer liquid crystal panel for use in a liquid crystal watch which simultaneously displays an analog quantity and a digital value or a multi-layer liquid crystal device which displays in two or more colors, substrates of different sizes are stacked and terminals for connecting electrodes are arranged on the substrates. In such a multi-layer liquid crystal panel, a first substrate and a second larger substrate are stacked one upon the other by sealing material applied on a periphery of the first substrate. On the portion of the second substrate which does not face the first substrate, there are arranged a series of electrode terminals for connecting the electrodes arranged on the substrates to an external circuit. A third substrate which is larger than the second substrate is also provided with a series of electrode terminals at a portion which does not face the second substrate. In this manner the connection of the multi-layer liquid panel and the external circuit is facilitated and assured. However, since the position of the sealing material for the first and second substrates is displaced from the sealing material for the second and third substrates, the spacings between the substrates may vary when the first to third substrates are stacked one on the other and a pressure is applied to the stacked substrates to form the multi-layer liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, a multi-layer liquid crystal panel having a uniform spacing cannot be produced.